


I want to do this for you, let me.

by Sparkles_83



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkles_83/pseuds/Sparkles_83
Summary: A short follow on from the beach scene in 3.02. Dont know why really - trying to ease myself back into writing after many years hiatus!





	I want to do this for you, let me.

“Listen, if you quit now you’ll regret it, trust me”

Deran looked down at Adrian hoping the other man heard his own regret in the words. He missed competing more than he would admit to most people and Adrian’s situation had been gnawing at him since his friend had left the Drop that morning. He didn’t want Adrian to face the same fate - not when he was able to help him out.  
“I wanna do this for you, let me” he pushed. Adrian deserved this. Adrian deserved a lot more, but this, this was something Deran could actually give him. “Don’t throw your life away on college.”

Adrian chuckled and ducked his head down “That’s good advice”

As Deran huffed out a laugh he reached down to touch Adrian’s arm.

“So are we doing this?”

Adrian still looked a little unsure “Let me think about it, okay? I appreciate the offer, I really do, I just… I don’t know man.”

“Sure, the offer is always there. How about you think about it back at the bar? With a beer?” Deran stood and tried to shrug nonchalantly. Throughout their friendship he had talked Adrian into many things he hadn’t been sure about at first – sneaking out of school to smoke weed, graffitiing the Principals house after he caught them and gave them detention for a week, stealing cars, running away to Belize… he was fairly sure he could talk Adrian into this too.

“Sounds good, I’ll meet you there when I’m done” Adrian replied reaching back to unzip his wet suit. Deran considered staying to watch but wasn’t entirely sure he’d be able to stick to a hands-off role so nodded towards his friend and headed back to the bar.

An hour later a freshly showered and changed Adrian knocked lightly on the door of the Drop before walking in. Deran pushed a beer across the bar and leaned in towards him. He could smell Adrians body wash – the weird green one he always got that claimed to be invigorating and made him smell like a citrus farm. Deran wouldn’t admit it to anyone, ever, but when they weren’t speaking he used to keep a bottle of the stuff hidden in a draw, just so he could smell it whenever he was having a shitty day.   
Watching Adrian fiddle with his beer bottle and smile softly up at him made Deran momentarily question his motivation to send Adrian back on tour. He’d just got him back into his life, did he want to lose him again? He knew he was entirely responsible for how things had turned out between them last time, and although it wasn’t a good enough excuse his head had just been so messed up he hadn’t been able to think straight. He’d always wanted Adrian, he just hadn’t had the balls to admit it to anyone, especially himself. So when he’d started to see Adrian slipping away he’d used his aggression to try and hold onto him which had been the final straw for the other man. But now, for some reason Adrian had decided that Deran was worth another chance. He had no idea why but he certainly wasn’t going to argue it – he’d just make damn sure to do better this time. Adrian would get everything he deserved… and that was the chance to be happy and do the thing he loved; surf.

“You’re staring at me” Adrian reminded him.

Deran raised his eyebrows and smirked “Well maybe I like what I see.”

Adrian blushed and took a sip of his beer “So… yeah. Okay.”

“Okay I’m allowed to look?”

“No I mean… yeah okay… if you’re sure. About the money.”

Deran stood up “Of course I’m sure, or I wouldn’t have offered.” He grabbed himself a beer and clinked the bottle into Adrian’s “Guess we’re celebrating then, gotta tell you, I was expecting you to hold out longer than that.”

“I thought about it on the way over.” Adrian told him with a smile “I don’t want to quit. You’re right, I’d regret it. And someone has to go show those LA posers how it’s done”.  
Deran grinned around the beer bottle before putting it back on the bar and once again leaning over into Adrian’s space. He pressed a firm kiss to his lips and moved his hand to the back of the other man’s neck “damn right kid, and I can’t think of anyone better.”

Adrian sighed into the kiss and leaned forward into Deran, deepening it. Deran grabbed at the front of Adrian’s shirt but the bar between them didn’t allow him to get anywhere near as close as he wanted to. He felt Adrian’s tongue slip into his mouth as he pushed his body as far forward as he could. He then stopped, laughed into Deran’s mouth and pulled back with a glint in his eye.

“Fucking bar. Wanna move this somewhere else?”

Deran was already half way to the office when Adrian started to follow. He didn’t need telling twice – for the second time in as many days, he was getting what he’d been sure he would never be allowed again and he was damn well going to make the most of it.


End file.
